Sacrifice For Love
by Boho Bytch
Summary: I made up a female Z Fighter, Goku's sister, Cerise.......A Trunks x OC(original character) romance.....spin-off will contain major lemon, buts that's not for a while yet!!!!
1. Revelation

Sacrifice for Love  
  
Author: SLUK(aka Saiyan Lover UK)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting:Just as the Cell Games are getting really firey, I am introducing a new character....Goku's sister, Cerise.  
Mirai Trunks has developed a crush on her, and has had to hide his feelings for her, because of his training for the Cell games.........  
  
Cell has a trick up his sleeve, that no-one expected.....that will crush Trunks. Or will it??  
  
  
Character Profile  
  
Name: Son Cerise  
Age:21  
Race: Saiyan-jin  
Family: Goku(brother), Radditz[deceased](Brother), Gohan(nephew), ChiChi(sister in law), Trunks(eventual husand)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You win Cell, I give up......" Goku repeated himself, the words hitting everyone like a ton of bricks.........  
  
*Father no.....* whispered Gohan to himself  
  
"Who will be my next challenger?" laughed Cell, riding on a high  
  
"I'll choose" said Goku "...your next challenger is someone much stronger than me..."  
  
"I'll fight you Cell!" said Cerise, stepping forward, shocking everyone  
  
"What are you doing woman?" growled Vegeta  
  
"I want to have a chance to fight him myself...."  
  
"Cerise NO!" shouted Goku, as his young sister flew over to face the mutated beast  
  
"Goku, I know what im doing..." she reassured her brother, as she began to power up, all of a sudden, the ground below the Z fighters shook violently....and Cerise expoded in a fire of power and rage.....she had become a Super Saiyan...  
  
Cerise charged at Cell, as quickly as she could, then the two fighters disappeared and all that could be seen was when the two were actually making contact.  
  
"They're...... moving so...... fast...." gasped Tien  
  
"Yeah...its incredible!" replied Yamcha  
  
"Well she is my sister..." said Goku  
  
*And I love her* thought Trunks to himself  
  
Vegeta looked at his future son and noticed a look on his face that he had never seen before.....it was the same look he had given Bulma when he realised he had feelings for her.......  
  
*Why Kakarott's sister?" he thought  
  
Turning back to the action, Vegeta saw Cerise and Cell throwing kicks and punches like it was going out of fashion....  
  
And in a split second, Cerise was being held by her neck and chin by Cell, and he was laughing, evilly.....  
  
"Aunt Cerise!" shouted Gohan  
  
"Oh sweet Jesus" choked Cerise between Cell's tightening fists  
  
"Now you will pay the price for challenging me woman!" growled the beast  
  
Trunks' blue eyes went as wide as saucers, his crush was in trouble.....  
  
Purple smoke and liquid poured from around Cell's clenched fists..  
  
"What is that?" said Krillin, slowly  
  
"I....don't know" choked Trunks, between clenced teeth  
  
The next thing they saw was Cerise's body go limp, and Cell tossed it aside like a used toy. It crashed into a pile of rocks nearby.  
  
"Cerise!" screamed Trunks, he could'nt take it anymore  
  
Trunks rushed forward, but was forced to be stopped by Goku.  
  
"No....you'll only get yourself killed....."  
  
Trunks' eyes filled up with bittersweet tears....that fell slowly down his cheeks.....  
  
*Cerise.....I love you* were the words circling his mind  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's short...but there is more to come!!  
  
Feedback please!!  



	2. Smoke On The Water

Sacrifice For Love  
  
Chapter Two: Smoke On The Water  
  
Author:SLUK(aka Saiyan Lover UK)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerise lay in amongst the shattered half-mountain, dazed.....what had happened to her? why was she in so much pain?  
  
Trunks and Goku looked on in horror, as Cell began to walk slowly over to the pile of rocks where his challenger lay....he knew it was only a matter of time before his plan set in.......but he figured it would be more fun to destory her now.....  
  
The Z Fighters watched Cell walk slower and slower, and then suddenly stopped, looked at them, turned back to Cerise....powered up a small Kamehameha to destroy her with.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" yelled Trunks, rushing foward, this time, there was nothing Goku could do to stop him.  
  
"Ka..........me.......ha....me...ha....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Cell  
  
Cell shot the blast, but at the last second, Trunks jumped in the way.....and took the blast himself!!  
  
"Trunks!" screamed Vegeta, but it was too late, Trunks had taken the blast, and he lay on the floor, motionless.......  
  
"Oh no...." whispered Goku  
  
The other Z fighters looked on as Cell stood and laughed maniacally, pleased with what he had done.....  
  
"Gohan!" shouted Goku ".......You're up next!"  
  
"But daddy...."  
  
"Gohan! Just Do it!!" shouted Goku, harshly  
  
"Ok dad, if you believe I can......"  
  
"Im gonna take Trunks and Cerise to Dende's, they've taken enough crap for one day, Krillin, give the others a Senzu bean each..."  
  
"Right!" nodded Krillin  
  
Goku warped himself to where Trunks and Cerise's motionless and injured bodies lay......  
  
"It's gonna be Ok guys" he said, laying a hand on each of them...and in an instant, he was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*AT DENDE'S*  
  
"What is it Dende?" fussed Mr Popo, leaning over the young guardian  
  
"Goku's coming here...I can sense his power level............" sighed Dende  
  
A split second later, Goku appeared, on his knees, with Trunks and Cerise at his sides....he stood up, looked down at Dende, and said....  
  
"Take care of them for me!" and he disappeared  
  
"Oh....." gasped Dende  
  
"What happend to these two I wonder?" sweatdropped Mr Popo, looking over the two injured fighters  
  
"What I want to know is, what are those marks on Cerise's neck?" frowned Dende, looking at Cerise's neck  
  
"I.....I don't know..." stuttered Mr Popo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*BACK TO THE ACTION*  
  
"Go on Gohan, feed off your anger, let it all out....Im curious to see this hidden power.....not game for a fight then, lets see how your little friends take it...."  
  
Gohan stepped back in shock and growled in anger at Cell  
  
"One...two...three....four...five...six" grinned Cell "...this should'nt be too hard...."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Cell began to grunt and groan and in a few minutes, six mini Cell's were born....  
  
"My children....go, destroy them!" ordered Cell  
  
The little mini-beasts attacked the remaining Z fighters, with all they had.  
  
They may have been small, but they had Cell's strength no problem......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*BACK AT DENDE'S*  
  
"Mmmmmmm" Trunks moaned slightly as he regained conciousness......  
  
"Dende! He's waking up" shouted Mr Popo  
  
"Where am I?" murmured Trunks, then he remembered, the fight, Cerise.....Where was she? Was she ok?  
  
"Cerise?" he gasped, sitting up  
  
"She's right here...." said Dende, solemnly "....but she sick, she might not make it....."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Trunks  
  
"I just don't know Trunks...." sighed Dende  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. After The Storm

Sacrifice For Love  
  
Chapter Three: After The Storm  
  
Author: SLUK(aka Saiyan Lover UK)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy............." cried Gohan, tears filling his little eyes  
  
"Goku, no!" whispered Piccolo, shocked at the sudden loss of his friend  
  
The Z fighters were crushed by the latest disaster to add to their repatoire of downfalls......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*MEANWHILE, AT DENDE'S*  
  
Cerise moaned softly, and tossed and turned where she lay, Trunks dutifully mopped her sweating brow.  
  
He sighed, and then it hit him....It was Cell who had made her this way.....the bastard...Trunks was gonna kill him......  
  
"What is it Trunks? You look very angry......"  
  
"I've just realised something...."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Cell made her this way...." said the purple haired half saiyan-jin  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The marks on her neck.....they're claw marks, we all saw Cell strangling her earlier, and there was purple smoke everywhere, he's given her some kind of virus, thats beyond the help of the Senzu beans"  
  
"Oh no" sighed Dende  
  
"That bastard........." growled Trunks  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was really pissed now....Cell had terrorised his home, his friends, killed his father....he had definitely gone too far now.....  
  
"Cell!" he screameed " You're mine!"  
  
"Big words for such a little man...." grinned Cell  
  
Gohan growled, pulled his arms into his body and increased his power level even further  
  
"Ooh, the little guy's a bit upset....." teased Dr Gero's most evil creation  
  
"I'm gonna kill you for what you've done........"  
  
"In your dreams"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerise turned over, and slowly opened her eyes.....she was greeted by the warm smile of Mirai Trunks.....  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked  
  
"I.....I don't...know" whispered Cerise  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*BACK TO THE FIGHT*  
  
(Author's Notes: I have'nt actually seen the end of the Cell saga yet....I can hear you all screaming "what?!?!"  
but thats thanks to the UK version of Cartoon Network, they showed the Namek and Frieza saga's three and four times already, so i had to make this next bit up......)  
  
Cell lay motionless, but alive on the ground.....how did Gohan have that much power?  
  
"Had enough Cell?" laughed Gohan  
  
"No chance...."   
  
Gohan pulled his hands together at his waist, and powered up the Kamehameha tha\t would finish Cell off......  
  
"Ka......me..........ha......me........haaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Gohan  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Cell, as he was blown away into the next dimension......  
  
The whole ground beneath Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha shook violently and pieces of Cell splattered everywhere, they all new he could'nt regenerate from that...It was over, Gohan had saved them all....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh...." gasped Trunks, sounding relieved  
  
"What is it?" choked Cerise, sitting up  
  
"You lie down" said Trunks "It's all over, Cell had been defeated......but I have some bad news......"  
  
"Bad News?" Cerise whispered, brushing her chocolate brown bangs from her eyes  
  
"Goku......he uh was killed in the fight"  
  
Cerise said nothing, she just let crystal tears fall freely down her flushed face.....  
  
"It's ok Cerise, You can cry all you want, I'm here, I'll take care of you....." sighed Trunks, putting his arms around Cerise's shoulders and pulling her closer to him  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well??   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SLUK: What do you all think? my First DBZ romance ficcy thing...........  
  
Heero: It's crap  
  
SLUK: Heero, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Heero: I want to complain, that little bastard used my phrase, I'm gonna sue your ass!  
  
SLUK: Oh yeah, and you're gonna get how much out of me?  
  
Heero:*death glare* All you've got.....  
  
SLUK: You wanna sue me for twenty quid and a Titanic soundtrack CD?  
  
Heero: ..........................  
  
SLUK: Ha.......you can't sue me.....you can't sue me......  
  
Heero: Shut up or I'll go and ger Relena........  
  
SLUK: AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH nooooooo anything but that!!!! *runs away*  
  
Heero: That'll show her  
  
Duo*from the sides*: Heero? Can I take this wig and dress off yet? Im tired of dressing up as Relena.....  
  
Heero:Nah leave it on, I like it when you dress up as a girl  
  
Duo: *shocked* *runs away very fast*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	4. Passing On The Pain......

Sacrifice For Love  
  
Chapter Four: Passing On The Pain......  
  
Author:Crazy Orange Ashtray  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Trunks walked outside to meet the others, back from the battle field, Yamcha had Gohan in his arms, Tien was behind him, Piccolo was behind him, Krillin was close behind with Android 18 in his arms....  
  
"Trunks!" said Yamcha, sounding very surprised " You're Ok...."  
  
"Im Fine, a little woozy, but I'm ok...."  
  
"...and my Aunt Cerise" asked Gohan, who had been healed by Dende  
  
Trunks just shook his head, and sighed.....  
  
"Not so good....."  
  
"Oh man"  
  
Trunks directed the others inside, where Cerise was, lying unconcious.  
  
"What happened to her" said Tien, in his usual monotone voice  
  
"It looks like Cell gave her some kind of virus.....and it's her realy bad, being so small and all...." Trunks choked, holding the side of his chest, and wiping his forehead.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Trunks?" asked Krillin  
  
"I said im fine OK?" groaned Trunks, before collapsing heavily on the floor...  
  
"Trunks!" shouted Gohan, before running to his friends side  
  
"Oh no..." said Mr Popo  
  
"He's got the virus too, it's looks like it's contagious" sighed Dende  
  
"Jeez" said Yamcha " You think we'd get a break once in a while"  
  
"No chance of that!" growled Piccolo  
  
"Do you suppose we should summon Sheng Long? So we can reverse the damage done by Cell?" said Dende  
  
"You're right...."  
  
The seven new Dragonballs were lying in front of Dende....he placed his hands above them and said the words...  
  
"Eternal Dragon, I summon you forth to grant my wish....."  
  
In a huge cloud of smoke and a humongous bright light, Sheng Long, the eternal dragon of Earth, appeared....  
  
"I will grant you two wishes, name your first" growled the dragon  
  
"We want you to bring back all the people killed by Cell.....if that's possible..." said Dende, nervously  
  
The dragon frowned deeply, and finally spoke....  
  
"Your wish has been granted..."  
  
"Cool" laughed Yamcha  
  
"What is your second wish?" asked the dragon, impatiently......  
  
"What can we do with our spare wish?" said Krillin  
  
"We can't wish Goku back, he already said he wanted to remain in the other world...."  
  
"I know what we can do" said Krillin, suddenly "We can make the androids human, so they can have a normal life now that Cell is gone..."  
  
"Good idea but........why?" asked Yamcha  
  
"Oh I get it" laughed Gohan " You have a crush on Android Eighteen don't you?"  
  
"Well.....I ....uh..." laughed Krillin, putting one arm behind his head  
  
The group fell into pits of laughter, and teased Krillin for his newest crush.....  
  
"Im waiting...." said the Dragon  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	5. I Nearly Lost You....

Sacrifice For Love  
  
Author: Saiyan Lover UK  
  
Chapter Five: I Nearly Lost You….  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's been months since I last updated, since like last November…. but I've had a major writers block until now. The Result, the next chapter…. ENJOY!  
  
Oh yeah, I have finally seen the end of the Cell saga, wow that was sweet! I'm almost up to the Buu saga now…^_^  
  
  
  
The Dragon looked down on the exhausted fighters, and repeated himself…  
  
"I'm waiting, what is your second wish?"  
  
"I know, let's wish that Trunks and Cerise were better again.." piped up Krillen  
  
Dende asked the Dragon, he focused deeply, closed his eyes, opened them again, and said, gravely…  
  
"The wish that involved the ones you call Trunks and Cerise…"  
  
It seemed like time stood still while everyone waited for the Dragon's response…  
  
"….can not be granted"  
  
Everyone gasped and said in unison "What?"  
  
"But why?" gasped Gohan, trembling….  
  
"I have served my purpose here…" grunted the Dragon, and he was gone  
  
"Wait…." wailed Gohan, falling to his knees, and then punching the floor with all his might…  
  
"We'd better get them some proper medical attention then…" sighed Krillin, walking away to pick up Cerise  
  
"Krillin, don't touch her, you'll only be infected with the virus, I'm immune to anything, so I'll take them…(A/N: I made the immunity thing, it seemed a cool addition)  
  
~~Later on, in a hospital somewhere~~  
  
"Trunks, Trunks….wake up..." Bulma shook her son from the future  
  
"Mom? What is it?"  
  
"Oh good, you're awake…"  
  
"Mmm….what happened?" asked the dazed young fighter  
  
Bulma looked at the floor, sighed and looked Trunks in the eye and told him…  
  
"Piccolo brought you and Cerise here after you passed out, and well…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cerise isn't doing so good, the doctors don't even expect her to last through the night…"  
  
Trunks hauled himself upright, and said…  
  
"I want to see her…"  
  
~Cut To Cerise~  
  
"Trunks, hun, what happened" gasped Cerise  
  
"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is, your safe…."  
  
"I was so scared…"  
  
"Me too…I nearly lost you"  
  
"Who you calling a wimp?" laughed Cerise  
  
Trunks just smiled….  
  
"I've still got plenty of fight left in me yet you know…"  
  
"I know that, you look tired…."  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"A little bit…"  
  
"Go, get some sleep"  
  
"Ok, if you insist…"  
  
Trunks left, and cerise took some time to think to herself about things…  
  
  
  
I was almost killed today, my brother was killed, my nephew saved the planet, and I realised I love Trunks, Oh my god! What am I saying? I can't fall in love with him, we fight together, and we train together, would it be too weird? Yeah, I mean Vegeta would kill me for a start, or would he? Does anyone already know? I hope not, actually, knowing Goku, he'll know…oh god, what a mess I'm in….are any of us ever going to catch a break?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know, but there has been problems getting this chapter written…  
  
Anyway, please R&R…  
  
Sai' 02/03/02 


End file.
